Shinigami Wars Episode II:Countdown to Destruction
by Gawdzilla
Summary: Naruto's life undergoes a dramatic change when his little brother from the Soul Society shows up bringing dire news that could result in the destruction of the world! Join Naruto and company as they fight to prevent the Akatsuki from destroying the world


Shinigami Wars Episode II:

Countdown to Destruction:

Enter Namikaze Arashi

A/N: was going through my scrapped fanfic ideas and realized this one was worth a release as a pilot chapter. So tell me what you think.

It was an overcast day in Konoha and many of its ninjas were attending the funeral of Sarutobi Asuma. But the most important attendant could not be seen by the others, because he was in fact dead.

Sarutobi Asuma floated above his own funereal and watched as his friends and loved ones laid down floors on his grave. He watched as his nephew Konohamaru, the son of his younger brother who died on a mission right after Konohamaru was born; cry as he was comforted by his mentor Uzumaki Naruto. And how his lover, Yuhi Kurenai had not shed one tear, but he knew that she had already shed more than enough tears and would continue to shed them.

Asuma felt someone's presence behind him and a voice said, "I know it must be weird to watch your own funeral."

Asuma without turning his head replied, "Yeah, it gives having an out of body experience a whole new meaning."

The voice laughed and said, "Yeah I guess it dose. Well is there anything else you want to do before I send you to the other side?"

"Yeah give this letter to Kurenai will you." He said as he turned around to see the person he was talking too.

Before him was a blonde haired, blue eyed kid, in a black kimono with a ninjato strapped to right hip. Looking at this kid he would look like a thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, save for his hair was in a different style, he was a few inches taller and he lacked Naruto's whisker marks.

Asuma then pulled out a letter and gave it to the boy. And the boy put it in his pocket and nodded. "The thing it hurts the most is that I'll never get to be there for my son when he grows up." Asuma said.

"You'll be able to watch grow up at least. Anyway you can always talk to my Dad. He went through the same thing with Naruto." The boy said.

Asuma was one of the few who actually knew of Naruto's lineage and when he first saw the boy he had suspected something and the statement that the boys just said confirmed what Asuma had suspected.

"I'll do that." He said. He then took one last look at Kurenai and then looked back the boy and said, "I'm ready."

The boy nodded and then took out his sword and grabbed the hilt of the blade and was about to mark Asuma on the forehead when Asuma asked, "I never got your name kid."

"It's Arashi. Namikaze Arashi." The boy said as he marked Asuma's forehead and then Asuma turned into a Hell Butterfly and then flew off to the Soul Society.

Arashi then looked down as the funeral ended. There was one person he was looking at in particular and said, "Well Niisan, I'll see you soon."

Arashi then turned around and used his Zanpakuto to open the Senkaimon Gate to Soul Society and then disappeared.

Minato Namikaze hated paperwork. When he died sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn son Naruto he thought that he was finally rid of it, but oh was he wrong. As he was musing over how he hated paperwork his Lieutenant, which happened to be his wife Uzumaki Kushina walked into the room.

Minato looked up and asked, "Is Arashi back yet?"

"He just got back. It seems Asuma died fighting the Akatsuki." Kushina said.

Minato frowned; he knew eventually someone would fall by the Akatsuki's hand trying to stop them from getting Naruto. "Is Naruto safe?"

"Yes. Right now he's training with Kakashi and trying to add elemental manipulation to the Rasengan." She said.

Minato smiled again thinking of how his son would finish his signature jutsu. "Where's Asuma now?"

"My guess is he's off to visit the Old Man." Kushina said.

Minato leaned back in his chair and said, "That's good. From what I can remember those didn't exactly see eye to eye for a while. Maybe they'll be able to patch things up."

Right after he said that Arashi walked into the office and said, "Here's the paperwork from my time in Konoha." He then tossed the scroll to his Dad.

Minato caught the scroll, and quickly looked over it. He nodded and said, "All right you got two days off and then it's back to Konoha."

Arashi nodded and said, "Gotcha."

"Arashi, your Mother and I have been discussing this for a while and we think it's time we reveal ourselves to Naruto." Minato said.

"So I you want me to live with him right?" Arashi asked.

Minato nodded and said, "Exactly. Your brother has some hard times ahead of him and family is one of the best things to turn too when the going gets tough."

Arashi nodded and said, "You don't need to give me a speech about what Niisan has to overcome. If you remember correctly we spent a lot of time watching him grow up through the TV that Urahara made for us." He then turned to Kushina and asked, "Any word from Seika?"

"Actually her teacher wrote a letter saying that she got detention again." Kushina said with a disapproving tone.

Arashi chuckled and said, "And this coming from a girl who was a tomboy at her age. Oh the irony." He then looked to see his Mom glaring at him while his Dad was trying to hold his laughter. "Well any way I'm off to visit Soi-chan. See you at dinner. Peace." He added. He then turned around and left the room.

Minato looked to Kushina who was fuming and said, "He's got a point dear."

"I know. That boy can be such a smart ass sometimes." Kushina said.

"You know for a while I thought Arashi would be like me personality wise since Naruto and Seika are like you but watching him grow up, I often wonder how he ended up the way he is?" Minato said.

"Maybe we should have paid more attention to him when he was younger instead of working and watching Naruto." Kushina said.

Minato was trying to think of a counter argument when Kisuke walked in to the office. He smiled and said, "What brings you out to this neck of the woods Kisuke?"

"I would like to have a word with you about Naruto and it concerns the Akatsuki." Kisuke replied.

"Continue." Minato said.

"It seems that the Akatsuki is no longer a threat to just your son, but too all of Soul Society." He said. "I've convinced Head Captain Yamamoto to call an emergency Captain's meeting so we can handle the situation." He added. And just as Kisuke said this a Hell Butterfly flew into the office and landed on Minato's finger. Then it flew away.

"What's the message?" Kushina asked.

"Just a confirmation about the meeting." Minato said. "Kushina I'll tell you everything when I get back. Until then hold the fort." Kushina nodded in replay. Minato then looked at Kisuke he nodded and then the two shunpoed away.

Captain's meeting were usually held in the conference hall in the HQ of Squad 1 but when the situation called for it they had a meeting room with a large circle table and a giant screen for presentations. The Seating was arranged with the Head Captain at the head of the table. To his left were the seats for the Captains with even numbers while on his right were the odd numbers. And across from the Head Captain's chair was a chair for the Commander of the Special Forces for whenever her presence was required. When Kisuke and Minato got there they found Head Captain Yamamoto sitting down at the head of the table waiting for them.

Minato took his seat to Yamamoto's left while Kisuke took his seat five seats down from Minato. A few minutes later Komamura Sajin, the Captain of Squad 7, entered as well Tōsen Kaname; the Captain of Squad 9 took their seats next to each other. Right after them entered Kyōraku Shunsui, Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Ukitake Jūshirō, the Captains of Squad 8, 10 and 13 respectively. Two minutes later Captain of the 11 squad Zaraki Kenpachi entered followed by the Captain of Squad 4 Unohana Retsu. The last three to enter were Kurosaki Isshin, Aizen Sosuke and Kuchiki Byakuya the Captains of squads 3, 5 and 6.

After everyone was seated Yamamoto called the meeting to order. "I hereby call this emergency Captain's meeting to order." He then turned to Kisuke. "The floor is your Captain Urahara." He said.

Kisuke smiled and said, "Thank you Head Captain."

"Your are probably wondering why I called this meeting today. My fellow Captains we have an emergency on our hands. While it might seem insignificant to us at the moment it has the power to rock the very foundations of Soul Society." He then paused for a moment before continuing "It is common knowledge that we send souls to Soul Society from both the normal word as well as the world that Captain Namikaze hails from. We all know that right before Captain Namikaze died he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his eldest son Naruto, making a Naruto a Jinchuuriki. In this world there is an organization called Akatsuki which is hunting down the Jinchuuriki to strip them of the Biju sealed within them so they can use the power to conquer the world." Kisuke said.

"Now what the hell does this have to do with us?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Everything. If the Akatsuki were to extract all the Biju, their combined chakra would become unstable leading to the destruction of their world at worst or at best leave the planet an uninhabitable wastelands. Regardless of what happens millions of people will die, thus creating an imbalance in the natural order of things that could lead to a cataclysm of epic proportions that could destroy the very fabric of reality." Kisuke said.

"What are our choices of action?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"First off we could do absolutely nothing and let whatever happens happen whether that is the destruction of the Akatsuki by Naruto or the destruction of the world. Second we could protect Naruto from them. Or we could terminate the Kyuubi thus preventing the Akatsuki from getting their hands on it." Kisuke said. He was silent for a moment before he added, "While the last option sounds the most desirable the only way to kill the Kyuubi is to kill its host."

"Then the choice we make is simple, the Kyuubi must die no matter the cost." Byakuya said apathetically.

"Absolutely not!" Minato cried.

"You're making this personal Captain Namikaze." Byakuya replied.

"Of course I'm making this personal this is my son we're talking about damn it!" Minato yelled back.

"The boy's life must be scarified for the greater good." Byakuya replied.

"Bull shit!" Minato said.

Byakuya then stood up and headed for the door, "I'll handle this situation personally and then the matter will be dealt and over with."

Minato with a yellow flash shunpoed from his seat and then stood in front of Byakuya with his Zanpakuto drawn ready to fight. "Over my dead body." Minato said.

Byakuya then put a hand on his Zanpakuto and said with a glare, "If you get in my way I will not hesitate to cut you down. Now let me through." He then let loose some spiritual pressure.

"Like I said before, over my dead body!" Minato said as glared back and unleashed his own spiritual pressure.

"Enough!" Yamamoto said as he let loose his own spiritual pressure which immediately silenced both Byakuya and Minato. He then said, "Return to your seats immediately." Both Byakuya and Minato nodded and headed back to their seats still glaring at each other. Once they had both were seated again he spoke, "I will not have Captains behaving like children! Captain Namikaze I understand this is very important too you but you must not let your emotions get the best of you. And as for you Captain Kuchiki you will not act unless authorized too. We will examine all possible choices before we deiced the boys' fate."

"My apologies Head Captain." Byakuya replied. Minato snorted at the pathetic attempt at an apology. Byakuya glared at him only to receive a glare back.

"So what options are we left with?" Retsu asked in her gentle voice hoping to cut the tension between the two men on both sides of her.

"Actually I have an idea that will solve all our problems." Said a voice from the door. The captains turned to see Yoruichi standing there in her Special Forces uniform and orange jacket. She then shunpoed to her seat. "Sorry for being late I was having a picnic with Soi-chan and Arashi-kun."

"So what is your idea Commander Shihōin?" Yamamoto asked.

"I've watched Naruto grow up and I know how powerful he is. But right now he is not powerful enough to deal with them. My idea is that we make him strong enough to do that." She said.

"How would you do that?" Tōsen asked.

"Turn Naruto in a Shinigami." She said. She received quite a few skeptical looks and then she said, "Think about, as Shinigami we cannot directly interfere with the humans unless a fellow Shinigami is involved. If Naruto is anything like the rest of his family he has must have a ton of spiritual power within him then factor in the Kyuubi. If trained properly he easily could be a lieutenant level Shinigami in a month or so. What we should do is send down a Shinigami to build up his spiritual power then have Kisuke and Minato turn him into a Shinigami." She added. The other Captains started see what she was saying and began to accept the idea save for Byakuya.

"What about the other Jinchuuriki? Naruto must not be the last one?" Komamura asked.

"Well according to my data they have capture seven of the nine Biju." Kisuke said.

"Then what of the other Jinchuuriki?" Toshiro asked.

"Unfortunately we have no data at all on him or her and their present location is unknown." Kisuke said.

"I say we go with Yoruichi's plan." Shunsui said.

"I second that." Isshin replied.

"Then is it the consensus of everyone that is agreed upon action." Everyone nodded save for Byakuya.

"My personal opinion has already been stated but I will agree to this." Byakuya said.

"Good, then who will train Naruto?" Yamamoto asked.

"In two days I'm sending Arashi back to Konoha to meet Naruto. He could do it." Minato said.

"Arashi would be an ideal teacher for him." Toshiro said. Several of the Captains looked to the newest and youngest Captain in surprise because it was common knowledge that the two were rivals because of how powerful they were for their age.

"He has mastered his Shikai to its fullest and the only reason I am the Captain of Squad 10 is that I achieved Bankai before him." Toshiro added.

"All right then Arashi will train Naruto to become a Shinigami." Yamamoto said. "If anyone has anything else to add?" No one said anything he then added, "Then this meeting is dismissed." He then got up and left the room.

Minato got up from his chair and quickly left the building but right before he was going to shunpo away a voice called out to him, "Minato wait up!"

Minato turned around and see Isshin running up too him. "Minato I wanted to say you handled yourself pretty well back there." He said.

"I made a spectacle of myself." Minato said.

"Hell Minato if I was in your shoes I would of done the same thing." Isshin said.

Minato smiled and said, "Thanks Isshin. It means a lot. It's just that Byakuya pisses me off to no end some times. He worse the Uchihas and the Hyugas combined. Kami I need a drink."

"Common I know a good bar." Isshin said with a smile and then the two shunpoed away.

Arashi was currently lying against a tree taking a small nap. But when he heard a clicking noise he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw that Yoruichi was taking a picture of him. He then noticed that Soi Fon, his best friend and Yoruichi's protégée, had her head on his shoulder and was sleeping.

"You two look so cute." She said which immediately caused Arashi to blush. Right after that Soi Fon woke up and realized what was going on her face immediately turned as red a certain Hyuga gets around the other blonde haired blue eyed offspring of Minato Namikaze.

Both of them stood up and tried to hide their respective blush from the other. "I think I'll take these pictures to Kisuke to get developed and turn them into posters that read, "The Future Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze" or better yet "Soi and Arashi sitting in a tree"." She said as she prepared to shunpo away.

Arashi shunpoed in front of her and said, "Hand over the camera."

Yoruichi put her hand on her Zanpakuto and said," Make me."

"As you wish. Get her Soi!" Arashi said.

Yoruichi turned around and saw Soi charge at her with her Zanpakuto. She easily dodged the attack but then she saw Arashi coming at her. She easily dodged that attack to but was surprised how close it was to connecting.

Arashi looked to Soi and she nodded in return. "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" she said as she released her Zanpakuto, which turned into a stinger on her right middle finger.

Arashi unsheathed his Zanpakuto with his left hand and then held it out in a reverse grip. "Fall from the heavens, Tenshi!" He cried and then there was a flash. In his hand was a sword with two blades centimeters apart from each other coming out of the hilt.

Yoruichi laughed and said, "Geez Arashi-kun can't you take a joke." She then opened the camera and showed him that there was no film in it. "Though I must say I'm honored that I get to see your Shikai."

Tenshi glowed for a second and reverted back to its sealed form. He sheathed it and said, "I got to head back home. Peace." He then shunpoed away.

"He's getting pretty good with his Shunpo wouldn't you say Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked.

"Indeed it is. He's not as fast as his father but he's on his way." She said. She then turned to her young protégée and said, "Now that your gentleman caller has departed we can resume training."

This caused Soi Fon to blush and she replied, "Of course…Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi nodded and then the two returned to their training.

The sun was setting over the Seireitei and Arashi had just walked into the Namikaze clan's home. It was a small compound with five bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, kitchen, and a courtyard with a koi pond. He walked to his room and took off his Shinigami robes and changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. He then walked to the dining room to see his parents and younger sister Seika sitting there.

Since Minato and Kushina were off duty they were in normal clothes. Minato was wearing a blue ninja pants and a blue shirt while Kushina was wearing an orange blouse under a black apron. (Basically the outfits they were wearing in Jiraiya's flashback) Seika was a couple of inches shorter than Arashi and had short red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black skort and an orange and black blouse. All three on them were eating the Namikaze/Uzumaki favorite dish: ramen.

Arashi sat down and picked up his chopsticks and broke them apart and began to eat his ramen. Normally they would all talk but tonight it was oddly silent. He noticed that the looks on his family's face was downtrodden and melancholy, which could only mean one thing: Naruto was trouble. Arashi inwardly sighed. He quickly ate his ramen and then took his bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

Arashi headed out to the courtyard and then hopped on the roof. He put his hands behind his head and lied down on the roof and began to look at the stars. After a few minutes Minato appeared on the roof and sat down next to his son.

"From the silence at dinner, I take it Naruto's in trouble." Arashi said.

Arashi smiled slightly and said, "Straight to the point as always. Yes it is about Naruto and yes he is in trouble."

"Figured as much." Arashi said.

"Kisuke discovered something terrible." Minato said.

"And what might that be?" Arashi asked.

"It seems that the combined chakra of all the Biju would destroy the world." Minato said.

Arashi immediately sat up and looked at this Dad and said, "You're not serious…"

"I'm dead serious. If the Akatsuki get their hands on all the Biju our world would be done for. And with the sudden increase of souls the cycle of death and rebirth would be thrown out of balance and might cause the destruction of Soul Society." Minato said. He then added, "We had an emergency meeting today and discussed how to prevent this. The decision is for you to travel to Konoha and train Naruto to be a Shinigami so he can be strong enough to defeat the Akatsuki and prevent the destruction of the world and possibly the destruction of Soul Society."

"And the backup plan?" Arashi asked.

"Each squad will begin doing drills so incase of the planets destruction that we'll be able to send as many souls to Soul Society before the hollows show up." Minato said.

"Why me? Why not you or Mom?" Arashi asked.

"Because your Mom and I couldn't train him properly. We would let our feelings for him get in our way." Minato said. Upon hearing this Arashi stiffened. "You on the other hand don't have the emotional attachment to him like we do so you can train him properly. We believe in you Arashi." Minato then stood up and shunpoed away.

Arashi lay back down on the roof and looked back up at the stars. Suddenly there was a gust of wind coming from the west. Arashi knew these winds; they were heralds for a storm. Arashi continued to lay there for a few minutes and watched as thunder clouds rolled in. Soon after that rain began to fall and only a few minutes' later thunder roared and lighting crackled across the sky.

Arashi closed his eyes and immersed himself in the calm he experienced from being in a thunderstorm. Arashi stayed out for a few minutes before he shunpoed into his room. He discarded his wet clothes and put on his silver and black striped pajamas with a crimson spiral on the back and then approached his futon. He then noticed a folded piece of paper sitting on his pillow. He then unfolded the paper and read the note written in it. He then smiled and got into bed. He then whispered to himself, "Thank you Soi-chan."

He then placed the note next to his bed and went to sleep. The note read: Heard about your brother from Yoruichi-sama. I know this must be difficult for you, given your feelings for your brother. If you need anything I'm always here for you.-Soi.

The next day the sky was clear and the sun was shining, making it a most pleasant day. Arashi on the other hand was in his office. Being the Third Seat of Squad 2 meant most of the time he was ether on patrol in the living world, overseeing squad drills, training or doing paperwork, but today was different. He had spent the majority of the day watching film on all of Naruto's old battles.

Arashi was writing down some notes about Naruto's fighting style when someone knocked on the door.

"I thought I said I didn't wish to be disturbed." Arashi said.

"It's me Soi Fon." Soi Fon said.

"Come in." Arashi said as he looked up from his notes to see Soi Fon walk in with a couple of bentos.

"Your parents and Yoruichi-sama said you could use some food." Soi Fon said as she placed the bentos on his desk.

"Thanks, I'm starving." He said as he grabbed one of the bentos and opened it up and began eating the teriyaki chicken. Soi Fon then turned to leave but stopped when she heard Arashi say, "You don't have to go."

"But you said you didn't want to be disturbed." Soi Fon said.

"Forget what I said." Arashi said with a smile. He then pulled up a chair next to his and motioned for her to sit down.

Soi Fon nodded and sat down next to Arashi and noticed all of the papers scattered across his desk. "What are these for?" she asked.

"Last night my Dad told me I would be training Naruto to become a Shinigami. So I figured I would watch Naruto's old fights to see what kind of a fighter he is and then devise a training program for him." He said.

"So how good is he?" She asked.

"He's good. He's a power fighter like Mom and Seika, given his constant use of the Kage Bunshin and Rasengan. But the thing that mostly stands out is how he's predictably unpredictable." He said.

Soi Fon looked at him like he had lost it and said, "Predictably unpredictable? You've been hanging out with Urahara too much."

"Just watch any of these tapes and you'll see what I mean. You can predict what Jutsus he'll use but the way he uses them are so unorthodox yet at the same brilliant. Most people say he's an idiot but the truth is he's a genius." Arashi said.

"A genius?" She said skeptically.

"Well…not in the conventional sense. He isn't like Toshiro or myself where we master things almost intensely after we learn them. It's as if he thinks on an entire different level than the rest of humanity." He said. Then a Hell butterfly flew into his office and landed on his shoulder.

"What's the message?" She asked.

"Head Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak with me immediately." Arashi said as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. As soon as he got there he stopped and turned back to Soi Fon and said, "Since I leave for the real world the day after tomorrow, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked with a small blush on his cheeks.

Soi Fon nodded and said, " I…I would like that."

Arashi than flashed the Namikaze/Uzumaki trademark smile and said, "Cool, then I'll pick you up around 7. Peace." He then turned around and shunpoed away.

Soi Fon got up from her chair and left the room. She made her way out of the Squad 2' HQ and made her way back to the Special Forces' HQ which in reality wasn't that far away due to the fact that usually the Commander of the Special Forces was also Captain of Squad 2.

When she arrived at the Special Forces' HQ she immediately set off to Yoruichi's office. When she arrived she found the rooms empty save for her father, Lu Fon.

"Where is Yoruichi-sama?" she asked.

"The Commander has retired for the day and says that you may have the rest of the day off." Lu said.

"Oh." She said. She then turned around and said, "Father?"

"What is it?" Lu Fon asked.

"Arashi-kun asked me out to dinner tomorrow night and I was wondering if that was ok?" she asked.

Lu looked at her for a moment then said, "It is fine with me along as it does not interfere with your duties to the Commander."

Soi Fon bowed and then said, "Thank you father." She then left the room with a smile on her face.

Arashi was sitting at a table in Squad 1's HQ, across from Yamamoto, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Minato and Unohana. Yamamoto was "officially" briefing him on his mission but everyone in the room knew Arashi knew what he was going to do.

"Do you understand your orders Namikaze-san?" Yamamoto asked him.

"Yes sir." Arashi said.

Yamamoto was about to dismiss him but Kisuke walked into the room and said, "Sorry I'm late." He then said, "I have just discovered something very interesting that pertain to Arashi-kun's mission."

"And what would that be Captain Urahara?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well after doing a sweep of the Konoha, it seems there five individuals other than Naruto-kun that posses latent spiritual powers." Urahara said.

"I see. Well then Namikaze-san I want you to find out who these individuals are and decide whether or not they should become Shinigami. I'll leave their training up to your discretion. Also you have the authority over all Shinigami save captains, who are in the area of Konoha. You are dismissed." Yamamoto said.

Arashi nodded and then turned and left. As soon as he stepped outside Squad One's HQ Urahara shunpoed in front of him and said, "I forgot to give you these." He then handed Arashi a sack.

Arashi opened up the sack and looked inside. There were various instruments and a scroll. "What are these for?" Arashi asked.

"The scroll is instructions on how to transform humans into Shinigami and the instruments are for finding the individuals with the high spiritual powers as well as to gather data for some research that I'm conducting." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Sure what ever." Arashi said as he took the stuff and shunpoed away. Kisuke smiled and then shunpoed away as well.

Arashi was sitting on the edge of Sokyoku Hill looking down on the Seireitei. Currently the top part of his kimono was off showing off the white muscle shirt he was wearing underneath. His discarded kimono top was currently was folded with his Zanpakuto laying on top of it.

Arashi continued to look off into space while his Zanpakuto began to glow. He then asked, "When are you going to allow me to use Bankai?"

"When you're ready." Replied a voice.

"And when will that be?" Arashi asked.

The voice chuckled and then said in an almost mocking tone of voice, "Well Arashi that all really depends on you know doesn't it."

Arashi turned around and scowled at the person before him. But to be honest said person wasn't actually a person but rather the physical manifestation of his Zanpakuto Tenshi.

Tenshi was a tall man in a black cloak with crimson red trim and silver shoulder pads. He had long silver hair and eerie green eyes. But the most bizarre characteristic of Tenshi was that fact that he had three black angel wings. Two of which were folded around his waist and for the most part hidden by his cloak. But the last one came out of the right side of Tenshi's back.

"Shall we get started then Tenshi?" Arashi said as grabbed his sword and unleashed his Shikai.

Tenshi snapped his fingers and an insanely long katana appeared in his left hand. He then smirked and said as he got into a fighting stance, "Show me your strength."

With his sword in a reverse grip Arashi smirked back said, "With pleasure."


End file.
